


Something Real

by NEG85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blood and Violence, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Drunk John Winchester, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Human Castiel (Supernatural), LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sex Worker Dean Winchester, Stripper Castiel (Supernatural), Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: John Winchester is an alcoholic and a shitty abusive parent to his teenage boys. Dean starts doing sex work and saving money to get him and Sam away from him and on their own.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Standing outside the bar, the blaring music and smell of smoke surround him. Leading against the building, Dean watches as a group of people walk towards him. All but one go inside without so much as glancing at him. A man most definitely old enough to be his father grins at him and Dean returns the smile and winks. The flashing neon sign reflects against Dean’s black leather jacket. His black AC/DC shirt cut into a crop top displays his slim figure. Cut off blue jean shorts, shorter than the pockets put his firm round ass on display. He wears ankle length black leather boots to complete his ensemble. Black eyeliner and spiky blonde hair along with his luscious full lips, he knows how to draw attention to himself in all the right ways.

“What’s a gorgeous thing like you doing out here all alone?” the man asks once he’s standing in front of Dean. The man pulls a cigarette out of the pack in his shirt pocket and holds it between his lips.

Dean pulls out his zippo, leans forward and lights the man’s cigarette before pocketing the lighter. “Looking for some company?” he asks, ignoring the man’s question. He rubs his forefinger against his bottom lip then takes the tip into his mouth and makes a light sucking motion.

“How much?” The man asks, eyes roaming all that Dean has on display.

“Depends on what you want?” Dean explains, pouting his lips and sticking out his ass.

Behind the building Dean blows the man, then gets fucked against the wall. The man stinks like he hasn’t showered in a month, so Dean is more than grateful that he doesn’t last long. The man pulls out and tosses the used condom to the ground before tucking himself back into his pants. He hands Dean a wad of cash, grins and heads inside the bar.

Dean hurries to count the 20’s and finds it is in fact the full $200 they had agreed on. Pocketing the money he hurries to adjust his clothes. He walks to the wall beside the dumpster and pulls some wet wipes out of his bag, shoving the money into his socks. Wiping himself down, then he sprays himself with cologne. Once he feels presentable, he walks back over to the door waiting for the next customer.

An hour drags on with nobody stopping to talk to Dean before he finally sees someone eyeing him again.

“What a pretty mouth you have. Looks so good on my cock, baby. MMmmm.” A slightly younger man than his last customer, praises Dean as he fucks into his mouth. “I’ll pay you double if you let me cum in your mouth. Wanna see you swallow my load.”

Dean pushes the man’s hips back to answer. “I don’t swallow.”

“Triple then.”

Dean answers by placing the man’s cock back in his mouth.

“Oh god, what a good boy. So good with my cock.” the stranger praises. “Uhnn...oh yeah, I’m gonna cum. Swallow it all down for me, baby.”

Only a few seconds later, the man’s bitter taste is filling Dean’s mouth and he holds it all on his tongue until the man’s dick stops twitching. He lets the softening cock slip from between his lips, then leans his head back opening his mouth wide showing the man his cum. Dean makes the “money” motion with his hand and the man pulls out the full $300, holding it out to Dean. Eyeing the 3 $100 bills in the stranger's hand, he quickly sees it’s the right amount and swallows the load down. Opening his mouth again, he shows the man his now empty mouth. The man moans and Dean takes the money from the man’s hand as he gets up off his knees. “Pleasure doing business with you, darlin’.” Dean says before the man tucks himself back inside his pants and walks away.

“Got a light?” a red-haired girl looking not much older than Dean asks, suddenly standing a few feet away from him. 

Wordlessly, he closes the distance between them. In one swift motion he pulls the zippo from his pocket, opens it and lights the cigarette waiting between her lips.

She takes a puff, then breathes it out with a grin. “What’s your name, sweetie?” she asks.

“I don’t usually give my name. It’s not really necessary for the type of services I provide.”

The girl chuckles. “I have a feeling we’re a part of the same uh..’industry’. I’m Charlene- Charlie for short. I don’t give my name to clients either, by the way. Smart thinking.”

“I’m Dean.” he offers.

“So how long?” She asks.

“How long what?”

Charlie gives him a look as she inhales from her cigarette again. “How long you been doin’ this?”

“Not too long.”

“Lucky.” she replies, breathing out the puff of smoke.

“What about you?”

“A few years.”

“How old are you?”

“How old do I look?” she asks, grinning.

Dean chuckles. “That’s all that matters, right?”

“In this line of work, definitely.”

“Got any family, Charlie?”

She shakes her head as she takes one last drag of her cigarette. “What about you?”

“I got a younger brother and a piss poor excuse for a dad. What about you?”

“My parents died and since I’m a ‘problem child’ nobody wanted me. The state put me in the system and I ran away from the first foster family they placed me with. The guy was a total perv.”

“So you been on your own since then?”

“Mmhmm.” she answers, dropping her cigarette to the ground and stomping it out.

“Guess I’ll see you around then.” Dean says as she walks away.

“Stay safe.” Charlie says, looking back to him.

“You do the same.” he calls out.

Dean quietly sneaks back into their extended stay motel room just after 3am, trying not to wake Sam. Locking the door behind him, he makes his way to the bathroom with his bag hanging from his shoulder. He gets undressed and lastly pulls the money out of his sock and starts counting. A knock on the bathroom door startles him.

“Dean?” Sam asks, his voice heavy from sleep. “Hurry up man, I gotta pee.”

“Uh, gimme just a sec, Sam. About to hop in the shower, so I’ll unlock the door so you can come in.” Dean quickly stuffs his dirty clothes in his bag and pulls out the clean clothes and hides the cash in the front pocket. He turns the water on all the way on hot, unlocks the door and jumps in, closing the curtain. “Okay you can come in, Sam.” Dean calls out. Feeling the water, he yelps as the cold hits him. Moving out of the stream, it turns to warm. Quickly adjusting it, he gets back beneath it letting the hot water run down his body. He closes his eyes and puts his head back as the door opens. He hears the stream as Sam pees. Wordlessly, he hears Sam put the toilet lid down and the door close back as he leaves. Dean lets out a sigh. He washes heavily scrubbing his skin before crying softly as he rinses off the filth from the night.

Stepping out of the shower, he grabs his clothes and changes into his faded loose fitting pink floyd t-shirt, boxers and light blue pajama pants. Reaching into the front pocket of his bag, he pulls out the cash and begins counting again. ‘$1,500, not too bad for one night.’ he thinks to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The following night, he ends up bringing home $2,450. He sneaks into their room and locks the door behind him just after 4am. He turns around and there is Sam standing directly in front of him. 

“Uh, Dean?” he asks, with wide eyes.

‘Shit.’ Dean thinks, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. He sighs deeply. “Go back to bed, Sam.” he says, walking past him toward the bathroom.  
Realistically, he knows better than to think his brother will just let it go.

“Dean, why are you dressed like that?”

“Can we please not do this? You wouldn’t understand Sammy.”

“I’m not a little kid anymore, Dean.”

The sound of keys jingling just outside the door makes Dean jump. He leans in close to Sam’s ear. “NOT A WORD!” he says before running to the bathroom, locking the door and starting the shower.

Thankfully, by the time Dean comes out of the bathroom the sound of John snoring on the couch fills him with relief.

“Dean.” Sam whispers.

‘Goddammit.’ Dean thinks, putting his head down. He walks past the couch to the bed he and Sam share. He sits down on his side sighing as he settles under the covers.

“Talk to me.” Sam whispers.

“If I tell you, you can’t breathe a word about it to anyone. You got me?” Dean whispers back.

“Stop treating me like a kid. Just tell me. You can trust me.” Sam promises.

“Fine. I go out and I make money. I’m gonna get us out of here, Sam.”

“What do you mean? Where could we go? And why do you have to dress like that to make money?”

“Just..don’t worry about how. And I don’t know, just away. We need to get out. We can get by on our own. Hell, we do it already. This way, we won’t have anyone telling us what to do and breathing down our neck half the time and the other half leaving us to fend for ourselves anyhow.”

Sam seems to consider Dean’s words for a moment. “I won’t say anything.” is all he says before settling on his side of the bed.

*****************************

Back at school monday, Dean grumbles as he sits in his usual seat in the back of the class.

“Please pass your homework from the weekend, Chapter 10 Review, to the front of your row. Then clear your desk except for your pencil and we’ll begin the test.

Everyone groans as sheets of paper are passed to the front of the room. Dean pulls out his folder and hands his sheets to the girl in front of him. He hangs his bag around the back of his seat and rolls his pencil between his palms as he waits for Ms. Tucker to pass out their test papers.

“Take one and pass it back, please.” She says, handing a stack of papers to the person in the front of each row.

Once everyone has their test, the students settle into silence.

“Keep your eyes on your own paper. Show your work. Don’t forget to double check your answers, and take your time. You have one hour.” Ms. Tucker says before sitting back at her desk.

Dean looks over the test and starts filling in his answers. Once done, he goes back and double checks his answers before walking to the front of the room and setting his paper on Ms. Tucker’s desk.

He sits back down, takes out his textbook and begins reading along in Chapter 11.

A bleach blonde haired boy in the desk to Dean’s left, Jared, looks over at him. *fake cough* Nerd! *fake cough* looking straight at Dean.

The students all giggle. And Dean glares at him.

“Settle down, class. There are still test papers that haven’t been turned in. That means some of you are still working and that means this room is supposed to be silent.” She chides.

The room falls silent again and soon other students begin turning in their tests. After all the papers have been turned in, Ms. Tucker starts explaining Chapter 11 and assigns them 2 pages of work to do in class and one page of homework.

Not nearly soon enough for Dean, the bell rings and the students flood into the hallway.

“Hey Winchester, must be nice to be the teacher’s pet. Bet you jerk off thinking about numbers and calculations!” Jared taunts. The group of boys crowded around him chuckle and Dean rolls his eyes. “So, how often do you think about me jerking off, Edwards?” He smiles at turning the focus back to the other boy. The boys around him, snicker and whisper to each other. “Uh, I don’t FREAK!” the boy protests. “Obviously you do, if you’re contemplating what I think about while I masturbate.” Dean adds. “I’m flattered, Edwards. But sorry, you’re just not my type.” he says as he walks away. 

A few seconds later, Dean’s face crashes into the brick wall. “Who the hell do you think you are, FAGGOT?!” Jared shouts, holding Dean’s face against the hard surface.

“Get the hell off me!” Dean shouts, trying to get away.

Jared laughs and continues pressing him into the wall.

“HEY what’s going on here?!” Mr. Black, the principal, calls out.

Jared runs off followed by his friends.

Dean rubs the side of his face that is sure to have bruises later. Shaking his head and grinning he walks down the hall to his locker.

“Hey man, so what’d you do this weekend?” Gabe asks, peeking his head around Dean’s locker.

“Oh, not much. Mainly just homework and you know, hanging out with Sam.” Dean lies. “What about you?”

“Well, me and Anna had a date, but she bailed on me. Apparently, last night Jimmy and Amelia saw her kissing some other guy at the movies.” Gabe says, scoffing.

“Aww man, I’m sorry that sucks.”

“Eh, it’s okay. Who needs her.” Gabe says. “So, do you wanna come over this weekend? We can play video games and order some pizza.”

“Sure. Gotta hurry to Biology. See you at lunch.” Dean says rushing down the hall.

“Dean, I’d like to speak with you after class.” Mr. Dawson says as he enters the room.

Dean sighs and sinks into his seat at the back of the class.

“Hey Dean.” his friend Jo says. “How’d you do on your Geometry test?”

“I don’t know yet, she hasn’t graded them yet.”

“Oh okay. Well, I’m sure you did great.”

“I’m just hoping to pass.”

Jo shakes her head, smiling. “You really underestimate yourself, you know that?”

“I doubt that, but thanks for the vote of confidence.” he replies.

“Alright class, let’s talk about the end of the year finals coming up in a few weeks.” Mr. Dawson says standing at the front of the room.

All the students groan.

“As you know, the school year is almost over. I know you’re all ready for summer. But I hope you take your final exam seriously. Your final exam for this class will be counting for 25% of your final grade.”

When lunch finally comes, Dean sits beside Gabe. 

“Heya Deano. How was Biology?”

Dean rolls his eyes and sighs.

“That good, huh?” Gabe chuckles.

“Mr. Dawson says I’m barely passing. So, basically if I don’t ace the final exam I’m going to fail.”

“Why don’t you find someone to help you study?”

“Like who?”

“I don’t know, is there anyone in your class who does well and might help?”

“Not really. The few people who do really well in that class are goody-two shoes. I doubt they would be willing to help a loser like me.”

“You’re not a loser.” Gabe says, hitting Dean’s arm hard.

“Ow.” Dean says rubbing the spot Gabe hit.

“Don’t talk about my best friend like that.”

***********************************

The rest of the day drags by but at last the final bell rings and he meets Sam by the bike rack. They begin walking together heading home and Sam is unusually quiet. “What’s wrong?” Dean asks.

Sam looks over to him but doesn’t answer.

“Did something happen today?” 

Sighing, Sam finally speaks. “No, nothing happened. I’m just...I’m worried about you, Dean.”

Dean sighs almost growling with aggravation. “There’s nothing to worry about, okay? I’m fine.”

“But..you’re going out alone and coming home in the middle of the night every friday and saturday. You won’t tell me how but you’re making money and dressed…”

“Don’t you wanna get away from our sorry excuse for a dad?”

“Well, yeah.”

“This is the only way to do that. You just gotta trust me, okay?”

“I do trust you.”

“Then drop it for now, okay? Please.”

“Fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter has violence against Dean from John.

“Where the hell have you been?!” John slurs as Dean and Sam walk in from school.

“Uh, school.” Dean answers.

John leans in, trying to focus his eyes to the clock on the kitchen wall. After a minute he gives up. “This place is a disgusting mess. I’m tired of you two not pulling your weight around here. I find work where I can, barely scraping by enough to keep food and a roof over our heads while my two lazy ass sons just sit around in filth here sitting around jerking off!”

“Jesus.” Dean sighs out as Sam rushes to the bathroom locking the door.

“What the hell did you just say to me, boy?!” John yells, stomping over to his older son and pulling the collar of his shirt.

“Nothing. I didn’t say anything.” Dean says.

“Don’t you lie to me!” his father snarls, shoving him into the end table. He trips backwards, falling over the table and knocking the lamp off shattering against the tile floor.

“See, you just walked in the door and you’re already making a mess!” John says, pulling Dean up by his arm.

“You’re hurting me.” Dean says as John’s fingers dig into his skin.

“It’s about time you learned your place.” John says, jerking Dean’s shoulder roughly causing a loud pop then he drags him to the kitchen.

“Stop!” Dean protests as his shoulder aches.

John doesn’t stop, instead he throws Dean down face first onto the kitchen floor. “Clean up this filthy kitchen, then you can fix some dinner.” he demands.

Sam comes out of the bathroom and stands behind their father. Eyes wide, he sees Dean not moving on the kitchen floor with blood pouring from the side of his head. “What the hell did you do?! Sam demands, rushing over to his older brother. “GET OUT!” he screams with new found confidence.

“What the hell did you just say to me?!” John asks, glaring at his younger son.

Standing up to face him, though he was about a foot shorter than his father, Sam glares right back. “LEAVE RIGHT NOW OR I'M CALLING THE POLICE!” he growls.

John's eyes go wide in panic and he grabs the keys and his wallet and bolts out the door.

“DEAN? DEAN! Please wake up!” Sam starts to cry as his brother doesn’t respond. He rushes over to the phone, ignoring the still open motel room door and dials 911.

Dean wakes up, eyes blurry and his head hurts. “Ugh, god my head.”

“Dean?” Sam says, jumping up from the chair beside the bed. “Sammy? What’s going on?”

“Everything’s gonna be okay, Dean. Just lay back and rest. You’re in the hospital.”

“Oh...this was dad, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah. Trust me, that’s the last time he’ll ever lay a hand on you if I have to kill him myself.” Sam promises.

“Thanks, Sam.” Dean says before drifting back to sleep.

Before he can open his eyes, Dean hears two voices he doesn’t recognize. His eyes open slowly and he sees a man in a suit and an older doctor talking just inside the door to his room. “What’s going on?” he asks. He looks over and the chair Sam had been sitting in before is empty. “Where’s my brother?!” he sits up and feels the burn in his shoulder.

“Son, calm down. Your brother just went to the restroom. He’s refusing to leave your side.”

Hearing that Sam will be back soon and that he’s still here with him calms him down. He scoots back, swinging his legs off the bed. Suddenly he feels a little dizzy.

“Derick, can you tell us what happened in your own words?” Kevin said you were attacked on your way home from school.”

It takes Dean several seconds to realize Sam had given them fake names for them both. He clears his throat. “Uh, yeah we were walking home from school and someone jerked me back and that’s all I remember.”

“Hey, Derick you’re awake.” Sam says, walking to Dean’s side.

“Yeah, Kevin.”

“Okay, can you please confirm your ages for me? The man in the suit asks.

“Sorry, who are you?” Dean asks, realizing the man hasn’t introduced himself.

“I apologize, Derick. My name is Gary Yates. I’m with social services. Any incidents involving minors that come in without a parent or guardian we are notified right away.”

“Oh, um well I guess you wasted your time. I’m 18, so not a minor.” Dean lies confidently.

“Oh, okay. Well, your brother is a minor and he’s so far been unaccompanied by either a parent or guardian.” the man replies.

“No, I’m his guardian.” Dean adds.

Mr. Yates looks at Dean doubtfully. “I guess you wouldn’t have a problem showing me the guardianship papers granted by the judge then?” he challenges.

“Of course. I wouldn’t mind at all. But, see as I’m kinda stuck here at the moment, and Sam’s too young to drive plus my car’s at home it’s gonna have to wait til I get out of here.”

“He’s not lying, Mr. Yates. Our mom died last year and granted Derick guardianship over me. He works full time and he’s going to college part time. We don’t have a reason to lie.”

Sam lies so convincingly Dean thinks maybe he should be a lawyer.

“Of course. No problem. Mr. Yates says, looking back to Dean. I’ll just need to make copies of the court papers for my report.”

I’d like to speak to my doctor now, if you don’t mind Mr. Yates. Alone.”

“Yes, of course.” he answers, forcing a smile and closing the door as he walks out.

Mr. Douglas, I’m Dr. Wilson. You have a slight concussion and your shoulder was dislocated. We popped it back into place while you were out. You also have some scrapes and bruising on your arm and back.”

“So how long til we can go home?” Dean asks.

“I’d like to keep you another day or so just for observation.”

“But I’m gonna be fine, right?”

“We always try to be extra cautious about head injuries.”

“Okay, thanks doc.”

“The nurse should be around in about half an hour to check on you, but if you need anything the call button is on the remote there by your hand.” The doctor says pointing. “And I’m sorry to hear about your mother.” she adds before leaving the room.

*************************************  
The next day after getting a good report back from Dr. Wilson, the brothers manage to slip out away from Mr. Yates. Thankfully Sam had grabbed Dean’s duffle bag and brought it to the hospital. He hurried to change into his regular clothes from the before the attack and they started walking back toward the motel.

“Dean, I couldn’t lock the door to our room. Dad took the keys when he left and I didn’t have any money to extend our stay. I’m not sure how long he had paid ahead for us to stay but…”

“It’s okay Sammy. If somebody did come in and take shit, I seriously doubt they took our clothes or pictures of mom. And you brought my bag, which has our money in it. So, we’re good. Just grab some stuff and we’ll figure out what our next move is.”

Sam nods as they continue walking.

Dean sighs as they finally come to their motel and walk up the stairs toward their room. The door is shut, so his heart sinks. Checking the handle, it’s unlocked so he slowly opens the door and peeks inside. Nothing. He hesitantly steps inside, holding his hand up to Sam telling him to stay back. He walks further inside and hears a gun cock. Immediately putting his hands up, he doesn’t move. “Dean?” a somewhat familiar voice speaks. He turns his head and sees Charlie. The girl he met the other night. “Charlie?”

“Shit, sorry. I’ll just put this away, hun.” she says, uncocking the gun and dropping it in her small black purse.

Dean puts his hands down, and Sam steps in, peeking around the corner.

Charlie lights a cigarette and sees Sam. She takes a puff. “So’s this your little brother?” she asks curiously.

“You know each other?” Sam asks, skeptically eyeing her.

“Yeah, we’re...friends.” Dean answers with a small grin.

Sam seems to be taking in Charlie’s appearance. He gulps and tries not to stare but he’s never seen anyone with the type of look she has. Well, other than when he saw Dean in his ‘going out to make money’ outfit.

Her short red hair is a pixie cut, and wearing dangling skull earrings. She has a half sleeve of tattoos on her left arm. Black vines and roses circling around twisting around her flesh. Her bright red knee high boots, short, tight black skirt, bright red lipstick and a mesh black shirt over a black lace bra.

“Like what you see?” She grins wide and chuckles before taking another puff of her cigarette.

“S-sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude.” Sam offers, looking down to the floor.

“It’s alright, honey. I look this way to draw attention. Glad to see it works.”

“So, Charlie uh, not to be disrespectful, but what the hell are you doing here?”

“Oh my friend Benny says he saw the door open and nobody inside. Seems to be abandoned, left in a hurry leaving a lot of shit behind.” She sighs before plopping down onto the couch. “So, I figured I got a warm place to sleep for a few nights or at least until whenever the pay is up on the room.”

“Well, uh this was our room. And we left in a hurry because well, there was an emergency.”

Charlie’s eyes go wide. She stands and puts her cigarette out. “Shit, I’m...I’m so sorry man. I-I didn’t know. I’ll just grab my bag and go.” she says, grabbing a backpack from beside the couch.

“No, wait. Uh, we’re not here to kick you out. We just need to grab some stuff. Whatever’s here, take what you need, stay as long as you want.”

“Really?” she asks, sinking back into the couch with her bag still in hand.

“Yeah, no big deal.”

“Wow, thanks man.”

He and Sam start gathering their clothes and grab the small photo album of them with their mother from when they were little. They each have their duffle bag stuffed full when they head to the door.

Dean looks over at Charlie, relaxing on the couch with a book and snuggled up with a blanket. “Charlie?”

“Yeah?” she answers, looking up from her book curiously.

“Uh, me and Sam..we’re leaving. I’m not sure where we’re headed, but...you could come with us if you want.”

“What’dya mean?” she looks at Sam then back to Dean.

“We’re starting over. A fresh start or whatever. Figured you could use one too. I mean, if you want.”

She doesn’t speak and looks at him suspiciously. “What’s the catch?” she finally asks.

“What? No, there’s no catch. Honest.”

“You serious?” She asks, still skeptical.

“Uh, Dean.” Sam whispers leaning in beside Dean’s ear.

“It’s fine, Sam.” Dean whispers back, not taking his eyes off Charlie. “So, what’dya think? Wanna come with us?”

She sighs and seems to think about if for a moment. “Why the hell not?” she says, standing up with a grin. Bag still in hand.

“Alright. Well, we don’t have a car so we’re gonna have to take a bus or something. Not trying to get into your business, but think you have enough money for a bus ticket and some food? I’ve got some money saved for me and Sam that’ll be enough for us.”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Okay then, guess we better figure out the game plan.”


End file.
